A Flicker of a Certain Dream
by Pochettino
Summary: She knew that he was not hers. That this was all but a petty little dream. But then... She could never resist his touch. Whether it was real or not. A one-sided Rikuo x Tsurara fanfic.


Everything was pink.

Bright ochre eyes blinked in recognition, watching the achingly familiar scenery around her. She was standing under a big cherry blossom tree, the full moon illuminated the night as millions of petals were fluttering about. The silky texture of the plant's epidermis not so rarely grazing her skin, tickling her in a way that was not unbearable.

Just like butterflies, she mused. Bright exotic butterflies with their fragile wings and beautiful patterns adorning them.

But when she obviously adored butterflies, these fluttering mass of flowers just plainly irked her. Of why did they annoy her so, she didn't know. She clicked her tongue, simply disgusted with the way the frivolous pink color hurt her eyes. Maybe it was because of this hideous color that she hated this petals. This too vibrant _peach-pink_ color that hurt her eyes so much.

But no, Tsurara knew that was not the reason at all. Her reasoning is much more darker and sadder than that.

She knew it might just be her gut feeling. Her psychological nature to hate things _she _liked.

Her favorite food, her favorite idols, her favorite books, her favorite songs― even the girl herself. Tsurara despised her so much that she would be so happy if she could freeze her to dead. To get rid of the little slut from the yuki-onna's life once and for all. Tsurara had thought thousands of ways to kill her, and even thought to execute it a million of times before.

But then sadly, she could not do it.

...

No, actually she _could_ do it. Rather easily even, since she was nothing but a weak human girl.

And no-one will possibly know this. Tsurara could just cover her tracks and the media will call this a suicide case or something like that.

'_So that means I can slaughter her, right..?'_ Tsurara eyes glinted in a malicious light, her lips forming a sadistic grin.

Pure, pure crimson paint adorning her pitiful face, as her life slowly slipped away. An mirage of shadows concealing her too innocent hazel eyes, creating a blank apathic face from her. The cuts from her wrist are pouring more of the crimson substance, creating a beautiful intricate calligraphy through her pale weak hands as she choked on her own blood. The thick liquid silently trickling from her mouth, creating a magnificent symphony of music when it fell to the ground with a loud dripping sound.

Oh, she would _definitely_ like to kill that little bitch.

She could feel how she would enjoy to freeze that girl to death, to the point that even her internal organs were frozen solid. Or maybe a normal method like decapitation would be great as well. Blood spurting out of that parasite's head would definitely be enjoyable, right...?

'_Well, as long as she's dead, then everything will be enjoyable..._' Tsurara laughed inwardly, imagining a few of rather entertaining images on how she would look like when meeting her demise. Would she be scared to death...? Screaming for help like a lost sheep..? Would she be petrified and being pathetic as usual...?

Maybe Tsurara ought to try it out herself to know the answer to this question.

It should have been easy for her. So fucking easy that she wondered why she hadn't done that yet.

She knew very well she could do it. Just a flick of her power, and she will be gone forever. Just a tiny bit of effort, and there will no longer be anyone between her and _him._

It was so tempting. It was so exhilarating to be able to hold the upper-hand of others. To have the power to take one's life, and toy with her. Though the Yuki-onna was usually a good girl that wished no blood to be shed if it was not necessary, but if it involved a certain brunette girl, then she would be as blood thirsty as a vampire.

Oh, but don't worry. As _if_ she would drink vile blood from a human whore. She would rather die.

And so why couldn't she kill her...? Why couldn't she kill _Kana_..?

Tsurara smiled wryly, as one painful reason rose up from the depths of her mind.

Of course... It is always because of _him._

It's always because of Rikuo isn't it...? It's always because of him that you've became so weak, Tsurara. You useless woman. You're a weakling. A fucking weakling, **weakling, WEAKLING...!**

How could a mere human (with a quarter youkai blood) made her into a sentimental person like this...? Even If he is her master... Even if he is her commander... A yuki-onna should never let herself attached to any male.

Her mother Setsura had been a good example on how love was _never_ meant for a snow woman.

Tsurara laughed.

The kind of laugh that people do when all they really wanted to is to cry.

Her mother had loved Nurarihyon so much. And even dedicated her whole life for him. Only him alone.

But he never cared anyway, didn't he...? He always refused her mother's affection, and chose Yohime instead.

That's probably why sometimes Tsurara felt something bitter rose inside of her every time she looked at Nurarihyon. Because he had hurt Tsurara's mother without even knowing why.

She was the one who comforted her mother every time she cried for her unrequited love.

She was the one who had to watch her mother's figure getting thinner and thinner. Her health slowly, but surely getting worse and worse because of her depression.

She was the one who had to hear her mother's quiet painful sobs every single night, without knowing what to say, what to do just to make her mother back to her happy demeanor.

Tsurara's laughter slowly died, as silence enveloped the somehow tranquil area again.

It's all because of Nurarihyon, she couldn't even remember her mother's smile anymore. By this, she should already know very well how painful an unrequited love is.

And much to her demise, she did fall in love. Fall in love with the grandson of the man who hurt her mother. The man who loved another human girl, and not the one who had always looked after him.

Such was her life.

Tsurara let out a long breath, which to her surprise, ended up in a bitter chuckle of sorts. _'So how much longer do I have to suffer because of him...?' _She wondered, tears are threatening to fall from her bright vermillion eyes. _'Is this really the fate of a yuki-onna...? To love someone who will never reciprocate her feelings...?'_

Tsurara's heart ached for him. A feeling she grew accustomed with every single day. A feeling that she always felt every time she saw him with her. A feeling that is so familiar, that she was certain she could no longer live without it.

But even so, it didn't mean that she liked that feeling. In the contrary, Tsurara hated it very much.

When she was small, she always thought that love was supposed to be so much than _this_. That love should have filled her entire being whole, not making it hollow. That love wasn't supposed to be this painful.

_Because if love is as excruciating as this, then she didn't need love. She would be so much better without it._

A strong gust flew through her being, carrying those little frail petals away far in the dark blue sky. And then, as in a split of seconds, she felt it. The warm feeling of someone's presence near her now, someone that she knew so well until she could feel him even through the air alone. She turned her gaze into the being, her eyes hardened at the sight of him. It was like he was still the same as ever... But it was to be expected, since he was not a living being after all.

"Haaah, I was kind of expecting you wouldn't be here, but then of course... How could I be so silly..?" She spoke, but her voice lacked a certain edge that she wanted to it.

He didn't reply, but she knew he wouldn't anyway. He never answered her before, and she didn't expect him to do it now.

And anyway, she would be better if she didn't hear his voice at all. Or she might _break_ again.

... After finally being able to put her heart back from the broken brittle pieces, she didn't think she could afford to mend it if it was broken again.

"Go away..." Tsurara whispered, her voice sounded so hollow, even to her own ears. "Please, I don't think I will be okay if you give me another glimpse of _that_ happiness anymore..."

But the man ignored her. Of course, since he had always ignored her before after all. But then Tsurara had hoped he would hear her bide for once. Even just for once, it would be okay.

The man was staring somehow blankly at her, with that familiar bright crimson eyes that could see straight into the very depths of her soul. And as if finally understanding something by just looking at her, he quickly depleted any distances that separated them and captured her lips with his own.

And Tsurara felt it at once. That pricking unexplainable joy of complete selfishness. She wouldn't do this― no... She knew very well that she _couldn't_ do this to herself. She will hurt herself this way, and she knew she will regret this later, but she did anyway. Oh yes, she did.

She gave in to him, and replied to his kiss with such an intensity she never knew she had.

She had fallen yet again. Just like a moth to fire. Just like a human to drugs. The temptation was just to much, that she could not simply resist him.

She knew that he was just a product of her deepest desire. That this passion and love that he showered to her couldn't possibly be real. He was just the projection from her dreams, a simple illusion of her own mind.

_'He loves Kana. He doesn't love you. It was never you. It was always Kana, Kana, and Kana.' _She chanted the sentences in her mind, as tears finally started to wet her cheeks, cascading down her face and stained her pure white kimono.

This was the warmth that she had always longed from him. This was the love that she had wanted from him.

All of this... All of his entire being... She had wanted him for her and her alone... Not anyone's, and especially not _Kana's_.

She savored the warmness this image provided for her desperate soul. The warmness that was not hers, and will never be hers.

And then. Oh so very then... Her dream abruptly _ended_.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the breakfast, Tsurara...! I'll be going to school with Kana, now. Don't be late...!" Rikuo exclaimed, gulping down his orange juice and the quickly dashed out from the mansion, leaving Tsurara alone in the now deserted room.<p>

Tsurara closed her eyes, a small albeit sad smile was slowly formed on her face.

"See...? It was all but a mere dream, Tsurara..." She whispered softly to herself.

The warmness from last night had left her entire being. It was replaced by the numb coldness that enveloped her entire soul, slowly gnawing her heart away... Until nothing was left.

_No more comfort for Tsurara._

She let out one last laugh, before the core of her _'heart' _finally withered away.

_She never deserved one in the first place anyway._

* * *

><p>AN: Okay... First of all guys, I am NOT bashing Kana or anything like that. Sure, I don't support her with Rikuo, and I don't like her very much, but I was degrading her in this fanfic, only because it's necessary, okay! No hard feelings right, dude...?_ *is shot*_

And yeah, I also don't know how this fic turned into this angsty yandere Tsurara all of the sudden. This was supposed to be FLUFFY in the first place. FLUFFY I TELL YOU! And I don't even like Rikuo Kana pairing. Gosh, what's wrong with me with my killing-my-favorite-character-tendency...? Anyways...

Sorry if Tsurara is OOC in here. I just love the idea of her having a dark side or something like that, lol. Twisted girls just... Struck a cord in my heart. Yeah... *Cough*YandereIsALove*Cough*

Oh just as a side note from the story, I imagined that Setsura was depressed when Nurarihyon married Yohime. And then she suicided right in front of Tsurara's young eyes... (Dramatic angsty much...?) *Cough again*

**Disclaimer: I do not own NuraMago. Or else Ryuuji and Yura will end up together as a couple, lol.**

And thanks for reading this fic, guys! Reviews are appreciated! Whether it's suggestion or flame, since I might hurt the hearts of a certain character's fans, or a certain pairing's fans. Once again, I'm sorry. D8

Best Regards, Santa Kim._  
><em>


End file.
